Warzone: Redux
Warzone: Redux is a remake of the original Warzone and is included as a digital download upon purchasing [[Warzone: Iron Wolf III|Warzone: Iron Wolf III Penultimate Edition]], as well as a standalone download. The game has received a graphical overhaul, as well as updated gameplay mechanics and campaign. Overview Redux features a wide array of changes, but only uses assets that were in the original game, meaning that it doesn't introduce new assets, like weapon- and character models and retains most of its mechanics-equivalents, like perks and weapon archetypes, albeit that they have undergone balance changes. The game features only a selection of maps of the original, both from the main game and the DLC, based upon popularity and competitive design. Battlezone 24/7 returns as Battlezone and features 3 most-popular maps: Frostbite, Ghost Town and Las Vegas. All have undergone major upgrades through utilizing Wartech 4 Ultra, extending the scope of the details in the maps. The campaign features the most notable changes, from remade gameplay and additional segments to entire script changes. The script changes are both rewritten scenarios, as well as additional details on the story to create a more grounded story, as well as shedding light on some questions the original game raised, such as odd motivations. Mulitplayer features a few major redesigns to make the game more balanced and fair. The perk system has changed into a budget system similar to Warzone: Iron Wolf, while retaining the perks of the original. Weapons have balance changes to create more defined archetypes and introduce more diversity and the attachment and proficiency system has been streamlined, while keeping its no-limits system. Lastly, killstreak-required-kill-numbers have been adjusted to allow more flexibility in selecting streaks. A new addition to multiplayer is Promode, which tweaks numbers and mechanics to create a more competitive game for players who are into that. It replaces the originals "uncompetitive" systems with modern design philosophies, like scorestreaks (as well as only including competitive streaks), attachment limits and tactical game modes. It also has a few new systems, like weapon-class restrictions to create a more tactical squad-based game. Campaign INCOMING SOONTM Multiplayer Maps *Alcatraz *Fallout *Graffiti *Impact *Nightclub *Rained *Resort *Suburb *Turbulence *Fortress *Penthouse *Dust Modes *Team Deathmatch - Two teams fight each other. Basic rules, keep killing and don't die. *Deathmatch- Free-for-all. *Squad Deathmatch - Four 4-man squads are fighting each other. Fast paced combat and required tactical cooperation. *Kill Confirmed - After a kill, secure enemy dogtags. They need to be taken of bodies by hand. No floating icon where the player walks over. The player performs a slide and grab when walking over a body with tags to keep momentum. Knifing grants the player the tags immediatly. *Domination - Capture as many flags as possible from the five flags spreaded over the map. Hardcore available *Conquest - Two teams try to conquer the map. They both got one flag to secure. When secured, they get a point and need to move on to the next flag which is add a new point. 10 seconds spawn delay. *Search and Destroy - Destroy/Defend your 2 bombsites without respawning. *Wolfpack - Two teams try to hunt down the HVT. Each team gets one HVT assigned. When the HVT is killed, a new one is assigned. Each HVT kill counts as one point. Free-for-all available. *Annex - Timed Zone Control with 3/5 flags. *Capture the Flag - Capture and homerun the flag from the enemy base while defending yours. Weapons and Equipment Weapons INCOMING SOONTM Weapon Customization Like the original Warzone, there is no limit to how many attachments you can put on your weapon (with the exception of Promode). You level up the weapons and unlock attachments and proficiencies the same way. Optics *''Standard'' *Red Dot Sight - 1.4x Zoom Optic. *Holographic Sight - 2x Zoom Optic. *ACOG Scope - 3.4x Zoom Optic. *Thermal Sight - 2x Zoom Optic highlighting heat signatures. *Thermal Scope - 3.4x Zoom Optic highlighting heat signatures. *Variable Zoom Scope - 1.6x, 3.4x and 7.2x Zoom Optic. Barrel *''Standard'' *Silencer - Hides gunfire from the radar, but reduces range. *Heavy Barrel - Increases accuracy, but reduces stability. *Long Barrel - Increases max damage range, but reduces stability. Magazine *''Standard'' *Extended Clip - Increases magazine size. *Dual Mags - Reduces reload speed every odd reload. *FMJ Rounds - Increases damage through surface and armor. Firemode *''Standard'' *Over-Gassed Action - Increases fire rate, but reduces accuracy. *Under-Gassed Action - Increases accuracy, but reduces fire rate. *Hair Trigger - Reduces delay in between shots. Underbarrel *''Standard'' *Laser Pointer - Increases hip fire accuracy. *Foregrip - Increases stability. *Grenade Launcher - Grants an onderbarrel grenade launcher. *Tactical Knife - Grants an under barrel bayonet or uses tactical knife-technique for fast melee. Proficiencies One proficiency per weapon. *''Standard'' *Snapshot - Quickdraw Grip (Battleworn: Less Auto Aim): Aim Down Sights has increased Auto Aim Precision. **The auto aim range and stick are increased the moment you pull the ADS. Using Swift Handling with this proficiency doesn't shorten the span, but instead increases 'quality' time. *Focus - Folded Stock (Battleworn: Increased Sway): No Sway while Aim Down Sights *Speed - Lightweight Receiver (Battleworn: Slower): Sprint Speed is increased *Stability - Blowback Action (Battleworn: Increased Gun Kick): Reduced Gun Kick per Shot. *Reload - Springloaded Mag (Battleworn: Chance of weapon jamming): Speed Reload. *Range - Chrome Barrel (Battleworn: Decreased accuracy over range): Increased all Ranges reach. *Hybrid - Magnifier: A magnifier for your sight. *Trigger - Select Fire: Alternate firemode. Can be swapped in-game. Perks Perk budget of 8 points. Fully utilizing a specific tier grants unique cosmetic loadout. All perks appear in the original Warzone, words in italic are balance changes. Speed *'Heads Up ' (1) - Reload while sprinting and sprint forward while aiming. *'Speed boost ' (2) - Run 50% faster and 4 times as long. *'Fast Hands' (2) - Reload weapons 50% faster. *'Deadeye' (3) - Auto aim to the head in a 0.5 meter radius and walk full speed while aiming or 90% with LMG or sniper. Resistance *'Hardwired' (1) - Immune to Counter-UAVs and EMP blasts. *'Fire Resistant' (2) - Tactical and lethal grenades/explosives only cause 10% of their initial effect. *'Corruption' (2) - Planted explosives don't explode for teammates and planted tacticals don't function in a 10 meter radius around the player. *'Painkiller' (3) - Faster health regeneration and aditional 30 health. Stealth *'Low Profile' (1) - No red crosshairs or nametag. *'Assassin' (2) - Undetectable on any radar and radar influences at all times. *'Software Cloak' (2) - Undetectable by any AI. *'Ninja' (3) - Silent footsteps, landings and weapon handling and no fall damage. Awareness *'Momentum' (1) - After killing an enemy, his spawn position appears on the radar for 10 seconds. *'Infrared Vision' (2) - Detect enemy equipment through walls. *'Spotter' (2) - Faster crosshair detection and spotted enemies appear on radar. *'Eavesdrop' (3) - Enemy footsteps and call-outs are twice as loud. Specialist *'Universality' (1) - Get a random perk. *'Close Support' (2) - Killstreaks are aquired earlier and have a 50% longer duration. *'Kleptomaniac' (2) - Scavenge ammunition and grenades from dead bodies. *'Hollow Point' (3) - Headshot multiplier accounts for all over the body. Warfighter *'Suppressive Fire' (1) - Enable the suppressive fire ability against other players. *'Fully Loaded' (2) - Start with maximum ammuntion and grenades. *'Dexterity' (2) - Weapons are immediately ready after sprinting and mounting. *'Precision' (3) - No flinch while being shot or being under suppressive fire. Handling *'Gunplay' (1) - No precision penalty in the shoot & slide. *'Parkour' (2) - Mantle and climb objects faster and shoot while mantling over an object. *'Trickster' (2) - 67% tighter hipfire box and faster knife time. *'Swift Handling' (3) - Swap weapons 50% faster and decrease aiming time by 50% Recon *'Reconnaissance' (1) - Upon dying, you send out a radar sweep in a radius of 20 meters which highlights enemies. *'Intruder' (2) - Be a green dot instead of a red dot on the mini-map during an UAV and have a green nametag when spotted. *'Instinct' (2) - When killing an enemy, other enemies close by are displayed on the map. *'Wiretap' (3) - Use enemy global radar scans as your own. Killstreaks Killstreaks can now be swapped out during a match, but only from the same chain. So if you start the match with the Offensive Chain, you can only select Offensive streaks on the go. Killstreaks return largely unchanged in the classic multiplayer, with only the Care and Trap Package receiving changes, but the system is refined into the modern scorestreak system for Promode. Assists now grant automatically half a point, but objectives still do not grant points. Offensive Chain *3 kills: UAV Recon - Reveals enemy's position by sweeping the radar from a Unmanned Air Vehicle in the sky. *4 kills: Ballistic Vest '- Equip yourself with a ballistic vest to reduce bullet damage until it is destroyed. *5 kills: '''Trap Package '- Drop a package with a random killstreak. The package is rigged and will explode when enemies try to steal it. *6 kills: 'I.M.S. '- Automatic landmine bot to launch air-bursting mines at incoming enemies. *7 kills: 'Lockdown '- Receive 3 laser points to lockdown targets who are killed from the sky by a vehicle. *8 kills: 'Assault Drone '- UGV with a mounted machine gun and a single-shot grenade launcher. *9 kills: 'HAL Overwatch '- Call in a HAL Light Combat AIrcraft to kill enemies on the ground. Doesn't appear on the mini-map. *10 kills: 'Warthog '- Multiple strafe runs over the map. Tries to avoid the player, but may kill him. *11 kills: 'Pave Low '- Take control of a Pave Low and fire at targeted people on the ground. Usable minigun and missiles. *12 kills: '''Juggernaut Armor - Bulletresistant suit to fight on enemy's territory. Reduces bullet damage and movement speed. *13 kills: VTOL Dreadnaught '- Take control of powerfull VTOL callsign: Dreadnaught. Use missiles and rockets to fire at enemies and change location by steer button. *14 kills: '''K9 Unit '- Unleash the dogs to kill as much enemies as possible. German shepperds or belgian malinois to detect all enemies. *15 kills: '''Exosuit Armor - Powered exoskeleton with greater movement ability than juggernaut suit and slightly more damage can be taken. Defensive Chain *3 kills: Counter-UAV - Jams enemy's radar for certain time from an Unmanned Air Vehicle in the sky. *4 kills: Armor Drop '- Team drop with Ballsitic vests for all teammates. As strong as the assault vests. *5 kills: '''Care Package '- Dropped package with random killstreak. Can be rerolled once. *6 kills: 'Recon Drone '- Automatic flying recon drone which detects and tags enemies when he spots them. It cannot be controlled by player. *7 kills: 'Sentry Gun '- sensored automatic mounted machinegun which can be placed on certain area's to prevent enemy access to that area. *8 kills: '''Little Bros - Get picked up by a little bird and help friendlies from out of the sky with suppresing fire. In case of a SMG/shotgun/small arm, the player gets a M16A4 with random attachements. The player cannot be killed when riding the Little Bird. *9 kills: Suicide Vests - Drop a package of Suicide vests for all teammates. Explodes when player is killed and has the blast radius of 3 grenades combined. *10 kills: Harrier Strike '- 2 airstrikes at enemies side of the map to repel enemies of the battlefield. A third harrier will target hostiles with its machine guns. *11 kills: '''Stryker '- Dropped stryker helped to support player. Limited to map areas, however almost indesctructable. *12 kills: 'Satellite '- Call in support of a satellite to detect enemies location. Cannot be destroyed. *13 kills: 'EMP '- Electro magnetic pulse in the air which disables all enemy's electronics. Last 1.30 minutes. *14 kills: 'Reaper '- Command a General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper to repel enemies from the battlefield. *15 kills: 'AC-130 Gunship '- Take control of an AC-130 gunship with 3 fire modes. The biggest missile can kill people inside buildings. Cannot be shot down. Promode Chain *350 points: 'Recon Drone '- Automatic flying recon drone which detects and tags enemies when he spots them. It can be controlled by player. *450 points: '''Counter-UAV - Jams enemy's radar for certain time from an Unmanned Air Vehicle in the sky. *500 points: Armor Drop '- Team drop with Ballsitic vests for all teammates. As strong as the assault vests. *650 points: '''Lockdown '- Receive 3 laser points to lockdown targets who are killed from the sky by a vehicle. *700 points: 'Sentry Gun '- sensored automatic mounted machinegun which can be placed on certain area's to prevent enemy access to that area. *850 points: 'Assault Drone '- UGV with a mounted machine gun and a single-shot grenade launcher. *900 points: 'HAL Overwatch '- Call in a HAL Light Combat AIrcraft to kill enemies on the ground. Doesn't appear on the mini-map. *1000 points: 'EMP '- Electro magnetic pulse in the air which disables all enemy's electronics. Last 1.30 minutes. *1100 points: '''Juggernaut Armor - Bulletresistant suit to fight on enemy's territory. Reduces bullet damage and movement speed. *1250 points: Reaper '- Command a General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper to repel enemies from the battlefield. *1300 points: '''K9 Unit '- Unleash the dogs to kill as much enemies as possible. German shepperds or belgian malinois to detect all enemies. *1500 points: '''Exosuit Armor - Powered exoskeleton with greater movement ability than juggernaut suit and slightly more damage can be taken.